


Saving Chloe Decker

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Love is... Pudding [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, unhappy Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Lucifer is missing, Dan knows that his husband hasn't run away, is certain that Marcus Pierce has had something to do with it, but Marcus is Chloe's husband now, and Dan finds himself almost without friends in the ever fickle department.He wants his Luce back, and when Dan's got his husband back, he's going after Marcus Pierce...





	Saving Chloe Decker

“No.” Dan gritted his teeth, and glared at his old LT. Monroe was back in charge of homicide, because someone had woken up to the surprising number of married partners within the department, and Dan had been able to keep his husband because Lucifer was a civilian consultant and not a cop.

Marcus Pierce had transferred across to Vice.

Good riddance Dan thought. His ex-wife and colleagues disagreed. So Chloe found herself amongst friends and Dan was on the outside.

He found that he didn’t really care that much.

He hardened his resolve, “No, Lucifer didn’t run away. We’re perfectly happy. Our daughter lives with us. There’s no inside reason for his disappearance.” He tamped down on his fear, his husband needed him to be cool, calm and rational here. “Someone took him.” He had an idea who, though he didn’t want to think it, but Marcus Pierce still hated Luce, the feeling wasn’t mutual, except when Lucifer saw how sad Chloe was. And that stoked the flames of his husband’s anger.

“Our daughter?” Monroe raised an eyebrow, Dan scowled, “Trixie may be biologically Chloe’s and Mine, but Lucifer loves her and even Chloe agrees on this.” He slumped back in the chair, “and that’s your takeaway from this? How we refer to our child?”

Monroe had the grace to look embarrassed, “I meant no offence.” she said stiffly.

Dan snorted. Perhaps when his Luce was safe, back in Dan’s arms, Dan would reconsider. He’d loved being a cop, loved catching the bad guys, getting justice for the victims, but he had to admit, whichever way they cut it, bad things kept happening to good people, and maybe there was another way.

Since Chloe married Pierce, the distance between herself and Lucifer had just grown wider. He still cared about her, but the intensity of the love he had once had for her had all but burned out. Trying to express it to Dan, the fallen archangel had stumbled over the words, he loved Chloe still, but as a friend, he now knew the difference between the different kinds of love.

Dan looked down at his hands and flushed a little, the memory of their love-making that night was incredible.

Monroe was saying something, and Dan dragged his attention back to her, something about another LT heading up the investigation, and he clamped down on a real surge of anger, as the door opened.

“OH HELL NO!” Dan was on his feet.

Marcus Pierce stood in the doorway, grinning in triumph.

 

Dan looked around the room, took in his colleagues’ expressions, and gritted his teeth again. Kept his expression neutral, because he wanted his husband back, and showing anything to these people was a bad idea.

He needed Charlotte to run some interference for him. But she was gone. _Like Lucifer_ , a little voice said, and for a very long moment, Dan studied Marcus Pierce. There was something there. Whatever Dan had argued for, Monroe had shot him down, Pierce was in charge, well Dan had no doubt that Pierce would be somehow obstructing Dan’s search for his husband, and Dan had no intention of tolerating his interference. And once he had Luce back, they would go after Marcus together.

He gave his so-called colleagues another hard look. “I have heard it all before.” He said. “Since I married Lucifer Morningstar some people think it’s a stunt, and Luce has got bored and run off, the rest of you seem to think I married Luce for his money.” He drew a sharp breath, willed the tears back and pinned them all with a hard glare, “I don’t care what you think of me, I don’t care what you think of Luce. My husband is out there, alone, likely injured, because someone took him. I have no idea why, and at this point, I don’t care.”

“I want my husband back. Safe. Alive.” 

Dan’s eyes met Chloe’s and for the first time in months, he saw through the facade she had been throwing up. _When we’re done saving Luce, we will be back for you._


End file.
